


Unappreciated In His Time

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick tries, Family Bonding, Gen, Minor cursing, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - "Dick drags the Robins and the Batgirls to an Ugly Sweater Party."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unappreciated In His Time

Dick only got the idea because he’d been riffling through Tim’s closet. There was no need for everyone to be so irritable. It was a completely innocent gesture meant to bring the family closer together for some amusing bonding.

“Is that my sweater,” Tim asked without thinking about the consequences.

“That’s your sweater?” Jason returned, leaning forward slightly to look at the offending mess Dick was wearing.

Stephanie barely kept back a laugh and Cass actually had to turn away to stop the amusement from hitting her face.

Jason and Damian were less than kind. Damian had the most pompous expression Tim had ever seen and Jason was determined to tease him into an early grave.

Dick stepped in to save Tim from the ridicule. “It’s not your sweater, perse. It’s based off of your sweater.”

“Based off of? Wait, you mean you found a horrible sweater and then decided to make another one?” Stephanie frowned at Dick, clearly doubting his sanity.

“Not just one,” Dick corrected. “Five.”

The group looked around as if trying to understand that number. Cass got it first.

“Five of us,” she commented.

“Oh no,” Jason groaned.

“I refused to put such a heinous bit of clothing on me,” Damian stated.

Stephanie shook her head, disbeliving.

Tim didn’t think he’d taken a proper breath in the last five minutes.

“Nope. You are and you have to.” Dick leaned down to pull out the matching sweaters from the bag he’d kept by his feet. “You answered the invites, which clearly stated that you have to do what I say when you got here.”

“I agreed to no such thing,” Damian supplied, looking very much like he was going to bolt.

“Where did it say that?” Jason glowered, crossing his arms.

Tim tugged the invite out of his shirt pocket. He flipped it open. “Oh… Right there.” He held it out to Jason, showing him the tiny, fine print at the bottom.

“Dick, party invites shouldn’t come with stipulations,” Stephanie told him.

Dick shrugged. “You came to my party, now put them on. Alfred’s got cake. And I told him he couldn’t serve you unless you were wearing the sweater.”

A collective sigh left the younger siblings. Cake from Alfred was always a winning card but the sweaters were quite horrible. Still, they had a feeling Alfred would withhold more than his award-winning cake if they didn’t listen to Dick.

Reluctantly they pulled on their respective sweaters. Bright purple with a poorly constructed cat face’s now rested on six people’s stomachs. Cheerful words and bright sparkles just barely attached to the fabric adorned the rest of the body.

“Where did you get this anyway?” Stephanie asked Tim as she tugged the sweater straight and looked down at it.

Tim cleared his throat. “From Bruce, when I was thirteen.”

The group stared at him. Not even Dick had expected that.

“Alfred told him I’d need sweaters for the cave and asked him to pick one up. So… He did.”

Each person looked down at the sweaters for a long, silent moment.

“My father has horrid tastes,” Damian finally spoke.


End file.
